Elsword high school: The invitation
by TheRaichux3
Summary: The school of magic is a rare place for people to go. it teaches their students about magic. But getting an invitation is once in a life time, and it is very rare. Elsword and Aisha, who are living ordinary lives, get one of these invitations. But what happens when Aisha loses her invitation? One shot. Rated T to be safe. ElswordxAisha and ElesisxRaven. Fluff


Elsword High School: The invitation

It was winter time in the land of Elrios. It was morning time as well, but the sun was covered by the gray clouds. Snow was expected at this day. The skies were gray and the whole place is quiet. A red haired boy, named Elsword, was living in this land in this particular moment. He lives in a house, located in Elder Village. He has a older sister, named Elesis, who lives with him. They both go to a high school, called Elder High. It was named after the village since it was so close. Elsword, who is sleeping on a bed at this moment, wakes up by the ringing sound of a alarm clock. His upper body rises quickly as a reaction. He has a white sleeveless shirt on, and short orange pants on. Elsword punches the alarm clock, which was on a side of his bed. His room had a closet and a TV near his bed. He groans as he gets off his bed.

"Elsword! Wake up! Time to go to school!" Elesis screamed from the other side of the room door. Elsword gets off his bed and walks slowly to his room door. He opens the door to see Elesis, who already has her school uniform and her backpack on.

"Whoa! You have your school uniform on already...!?" Elsword screamed out of astonishment. Elesis points at the bathroom silently. Elsword nods and walks to the bathroom. He takes a shower quickly and brushes his teeth. He walks out of the shower with a towel on, seeing that Elesis was gone. He sighs and walks to his room. He opens his closet and changes into his school uniform. He gets his backpack as well. He runs to the living room, which had chairs, a TV and a table in the middle of them. He sees Elesis there, watching TV. She turns off the TV as soon as she sees Elsword and gets up.

"Let's go." Elesis said. Elsword opens the door and goes through the door. Elesis follows and closes the door behind them. They begin walking foward, to their school.

"It's really cold..! Why dont they allow us to wear coats or something...!? I'm gonna run ahead, Sis!" Elsword screamed. Elesis nods.

"Wuss. You can't take the cold? Fine." Elesis said. Elsword starts running ahead. Elesis starts to feel the cold herself and starts jogging. Elsword gets to the school. Inside, he sees a blonde boy, named Chung. Elsword quickly walks up to him.

"Chung! What's up?" Elsword said. Chung waves at him.

"Hey Elsword! Did you know!? They're giving out invitations to the magic school!" Chung said. Elsword gasped. He knew what that was. The magic school was a school that taught their students about magic. The school is private and only allows certain people to get in. Getting an invitation is once in a life time, and it is very rare.

"What!? Whoa! No way!" Elsword screamed.

"Yeah! But I've heard that a particular purple haired girl has one too." Chung said. Elsword frowned. The person Chung was talking about was Aisha. Aisha is Elsword's worst enemy. They've known each other ever since kindergarten, and they've hated each other ever since kindergarten.

"Here she comes now." Chung said. Elsword groans. Aisha was skipping happily through the hallway with her school uniform on. She had a letter in her hands. Aisha looks over to Elsword and smiles. Elsword groans.

"Hey there Eldork! Guess what i have!?" Aisha screamed over to him mockingly. Elsword groans.

"You don't have to rub it in my fac-"

"It's a magic school invitation! Jealous?" Aisha interrupts Elsword. Elsword groans again.

"I don't have time for you! Let's go Chung." Elsword said. Elsword starts walking ahead. Chung nods and follows him. Aisha shrugs.

"Yup, he's mad." Aisha says to herself. She giggles a little bit and sees Elesis outside, jogging to the door. Aisha walks up to the door and opens it for Elesis.

"Hey Elesis!" Aisha said. Elesis waves at her.

"Hi Aisha." Elesis said. Even though that Aisha was enemies with her brother, They were still friends. Although Aisha would never talk to Elsword when she was with Elesis.

"Why were you jogging here? You should of ran! It's so cold out there!" Aisha screamed. Elesis turns her head away from Aisha.

"Well i wanted to see how long i could last in the cold." Elesis said. Aisha frowns, then smiles.

"Is it because Raven could stay outside shirtless in the cold for 10 minutes?" Aisha asked. Elesis shakes her head. Raven is an athlete and a student in the school. Rumors say that he is the best Athlete in the school. But Elesis says otherwise. She has always seen him as his rival and she wants to beat him, no matter what.

"No. Of course not." Elesis said. Aisha shrugs.

"Whatever. Elesis, you should give up. There's no way you can beat Raven." Aisha said. Elesis's eyes widen and she starts glaring at Aisha.

"What!? No way! I'll beat him, just you wait and see!" Elesis screams. Aisha's eyes widen and she smiles.

"That's just like you, being stubborn like that. Whatever. Anyway, I have a ticket to the magic school! I can go there starting tomorrow!" Aisha said. Elesis smiles.

"That's great!" Elesis said. Aisha smiles.

"And don't worry. You have gym first for today, with Raven. You can go ahead and beat him there in a game or something." Aisha said. Elesis smiles.

"Oh i know." Elesis said.

"Well, i'm gonna go now. See ya later, Elesis!" Aisha said. She waves her goodbye and skips forward happily through the hallway. Elesis sighs and begins walking forward. She soon arrived to the girls changing room for gym. Elesis changes into her gym uniform, and so do everyone else. They all go outside and Elesis walks to her class. They were walking ahead. She shivers a little bit because of the cold. She turns her head to Raven, who was unfazed by the cold. He had his gym uniform on and he was looking ahead. She glares at him as she walks. Her class start walking to the running fields. They arrive and they all start doing warm ups by stretching.

**Meanwhile... Elsword's POV**

I told Chung that i had to get some stuff out of my locker, but he abandoned me to go to class. Ugh... I walk to my locker to get some things i need for my class. I open my locker and gasp. I see a letter. Is it... No way..! It can't be! I open the letter and it says:

To Elsword

Congratulations! You have been chosen for the school of magic! You will start tomorrow. Good luck!

From: The school of magic

I gasp and clench the paper. I didn't care that it was all crumpled up. I smile and start jumping up and down out of excitement. I start running to where my sister was, at the gym i think..? I run to tell her the news. If i get into the school, I bet i can become a Rune Slayer!

**Meanwhile...**

Elesis's gym class just finished their warm ups.

"Everyone! We'll start doing laps now! Line up now!" The teacher said. Elesis's class start lining up on each line of the running fields vertically. Elesis was at the top of a line. She looks over to see that Raven was at the top of a line as well. She glares at him.

"Start!" The teacher said. The students start running. Elesis starts running ahead, past the whole class. She smiles as she runs. She looks behind her to check for Raven. But Raven wasn't there. He was running past her. Elesis starts running faster to catch up to him. Elesis gets to him.

"You must think that... You're better than me! Right!?" Elesis said while breathing heavily. Raven looks over to Elesis and gives her a confused look.

"Huh?" Raven said.

"This time i'm gonna beat you!" Elesis says. Elesis starts running as fast as she could. Raven starts running a little faster. They're neck and neck. They both get near the finish line. Then suddenly, Elsword comes out of nowhere and tackles Elesis. Elesis gasps and collapses. Raven gets to the finish line first and all the students, who were behind, cheer for him. Elesis looks up and glares at Elsword, who was on top of her.

"What is it!? This better be good!" Elesis screamed.

"I got into the magic school! Isn't that great!?" Elsword screamed.

"That's wonderful. Now get off me!" Elesis screamed. Elsword gets off of Elesis. Elesis gets up as well, Then punches Elsword in the gut. Elsword's eyes widen and his mouth opens. He collapses.

"That's what you get for interrupting my race! i would have won if it wasn't for you!" Elesis screamed. Elsword groans out of pain. Elesis walks away.

"Ugh...!" Elsword gets up slowly and walks away slowly, putting one hand on his gut.

"That hurts...!" Elsword said. He begins to walk back into the school.

**Meanwhile... Aisha's POV**

Oh no, i'm late! I start running to my locker to get some things i forgot. I get to my locker and quickly open it. I see my books in there. I still have my letter to the magic school in my hands. I don't have a pocket too... Ugh... I decide to put my letter in my locker quickly and get my books. I then run to class.

**Meanwhile... **

Banthus, the school bully, who has been in this school longer than he should be because he has been failing all these years, walks through the hallway with his followers. He has his school uniform on, and so do his followers. Banthus looks at a random locker, Aisha's locker. He points at it.

"I want everything that's in this locker. Open it now!" Banthus demanded. They nod and start attacking the locker, trying to destroy the door. Soon, the door falls apart. They start looking in Aisha's locker, throwing books out of the way. Then a follower finds a letter and gives it to Banthus. Banthus reads it and it says:

To Aisha

Congratulations! You have been chosen for the school of magic! You start tomorrow. Good luck!

From: The school of magic

Banthus starts chuckling.

"Looks like I'm going to the school of magic!" Banthus said. He starts walking away. So do his followers.

**Meanwhile...**

Elsword gets to his class and walks to his seat quietly. He puts his head down on the desk, not listening to the teacher.

"Class dismissed." The teacher said. Elsword raises his head up quickly, being alarmed on hearing those words so soon. All of the students start to get up. So does Elsword. They all walk out of the door and into the hallway. Elsword begins to walk to his class until a loud scream was heard. Elsword gasps, and then realizes that the scream was Aisha. He chuckles a little bit and continues to walk to class. He had Aisha in his class as well. He gets to class and sits down on his chair. The teacher wasn't in the room yet. Soon, Aisha comes stomping into the room.

"Who took it!?" Aisha screamed furiously. Elsword looks over to Aisha then laughs at Aisha's angry face. She then looks at Elsword and glares at him. She stomps over to him and grabs Elsword's shirt to pull him closer to her face.

"Did you take it!?" Aisha screamed. Elsword starts glaring at Aisha.

"No. I don't even know what you're talking about." Elsword said.

"Yes you do! You took my letter, didnt you!? You got that jealous!? Give it back, now!" Aisha demanded.

"I don't have your stupid letter!"

"Liar!" Aisha looks at Elsword's hand. She sees a note in his hands. She gasps and grabs it.

"What're you doing!?" Elsword said, resisting Aisha's attempt at stealing his note.

"This is mine! Isn't it!? I'm taking it back!" Aisha screamed. She pulls the note away from Elsword. She starts reading it.

"It's mine, Elsword. It obviously says... That... This... Is yours." Aisha said. She frowns and gives Elsword back his note. She walks over to her seat. She looks over to a green haired woman with a school uniform on. She was sitting on a desk next to Aisha.

"Rena... someone stole my letter to the magic school." Aisha said. The woman named Rena looks over to Aisha. She frowns.

"What? Why?" Rena asked.

"I don't know... I remember going back to my locker and screaming at the fact that it was all messed up... I started looking for my note, and it was gone! I'll never learn magic now!" Aisha said. She starts looking depressed. Rena frowns again.

"Don't worry, il help you find it. Hey, Eve! want to help us?" Rena turns to a white haired girl. She had her school uniform on. But she's different from other students. Eve is a nasod. Eve was sitting on a desk, next to Rena. Eve looks over to Rena with a poker face.

"What's wrong?" Eve asked.

"Aisha's note to the magic school was stolen." Rena said. Eve nods.

"Okay. We will start looking for it soon." Eve said. The teacher arrives into the room.

"Okay everyone! Get your books and turn to page 46." The teacher said. They all get out their books.

**Meanwhile...**

Elesis begins to walk to her class. She sees Raven, who is talking to other students, and decides to walk over to him.

"Hey!" Elesis screamed. Raven looks over to Elesis and walks to her.

"Hello there." Raven said. He smiles. Elesis starts glaring at Raven.

"Listen you, you weren't running as fast as you could when we were racing! Even against your rival! Do you think you're better than me or something!?" Elesis said. Raven gives Elesis a confused face.

"Huh? No i wasn't. And when did you become my rival...?" Raven asked. Elesis glares at him furiously.

"What? You never knew? Didn't you notice me trying to catch up with you!? Everyone says that you're the best athlete in the school, but no way. I'm the best, got it?" Elesis said. Raven's eyes widen.

"You are? Well, that's wonderful! I'm not the best athlete. I wonder who started that..." Raven said. Elesis glares at Raven even more furiously.

"You are the best! Everyone says that! That time in gym, when we were racing, i was interrupted by my brother tackling me! I challenge you! After school we both go to the running fields and end this once and for all! No interruptions at all, just me and you!" Elesis said. Raven's eyes widen.

"Whoa? Really?" Raven asked.

"What? Are you scared?" Elesis said. Raven chuckles.

"Alright then, challenge accepted. It's been a while since I've had to race against a pretty face. By the way, what's your name?" Raven asked. He smiles. Elesis's eyes widen and she starts blushing. She takes a step backwards without thinking. She then starts glaring at Raven once more.

"My name is Elesis! Remember that! I'll see you after school!" Elesis said. She turns around and starts running away.

**Meanwhile...**

"Alright, class dismissed." The teacher said. Every student in the room start getting up and prepare to get out of the classroom. All but Elsword, Aisha, Rena, and Eve. Elsword was sleeping on his desk. Aisha, Rena, and Eve were planning how they were going to find Aisha's letter.

"Okay guys! How are we gonna do this?" Aisha said.

"I say we ask everyone if they've seen it or not." Rena said.

"I say that we ask them and if they say no, we threaten to destroy them and destroy everyone they love and care for." Eve said. Aisha and Rena give Eve a look. Eve is unfazed.

"Anyway... I think we can get some help." Aisha said. She gets up and walks to Elsword, who was sleeping. Aisha hits the top of Elsword's head. Elsword wakes up immediately and looks up at Aisha.

"What?" Elsword said, sounding anoyed.

"Help us find my letter." Aisha said.

"Not my problem." Elsword said.

"I knew you would say that. But, i have something that i still have from kindergarten. Remember that time when you... Came to school with a skirt on?" Aisha asked. Elsword gasps. Elsword only had to do that because Elesis made a prank on him. She hid all of his pants and told him that if he wore her skirt, he would get super powers. Elsword fell for it.

"What!? You still remember that!?" Elsword screamed.

"I have the picture. I still had it deep in my locker, i couldn't find it before, but i have it now." Aisha walks over to where her books are and lifts them up. Under the books, was a picture of Elsword crying, with a white shirt and a blue skirt on. There were some students around him, pointing and laughing at him. She walks to Elsword and shows him the picture.

"You looked so cute, Elsword!" Aisha said. Elsword starts blushing and he tries to take the picture away from Aisha. Aisha starts giggling, moving the picture away from him.

"I'll show everyone this picture, even make copies for everyone to see if you don't help me!" Aisha said. Elsword gasps.

"That's blackmail!" He screamed. She smiles.

"I know."

"Fine. I'll help you." Elsword said. He takes his books and walks out the door. He looks around and sees Raven. He has known Raven for a while, and Elsword sees him as an older brother. Elsword walks up to Raven, who was talking to other people. He sees Elsword and walks over to him. Raven smiles.

"Hey Elsword!" Raven said. Elsword smiles.

"Hey Raven! Uh... I have something to ask you." Elsword said.

"Okay then." Raven said.

"Have you seen Aisha's invitation?" Elsword asked. Raven shrugs.

"What invitation?"

"Uh... Let me explain." Elsword said.

**Meanwhile...**

"Okay guys! I think we should go with Eve's plan." Aisha said. Rena gasps.

"What!?" Rena said.

"I'm just kidding! But seriously guys, We have to find it! C'mon, Lets go now!" Aisha demanded. She gets off of her chair. Rena frowns.

"Okay then, but you don't have to demand it. A please would help." Rena said. She turns to Eve.

"Let's go, Eve." Rena said. Eve nods and prepares to get up. Aisha hits the back of Rena's head.

"Lets go! C'mon! I have to get that invitation now!" Aisha said. Rena gets up from her chair slowly, her back turned to Aisha. She turns around and glares at her furiously. Aisha frowns.

"Uh... Rena?" Aisha said. Rena starts walking slowly to Aisha. Aisha screams and starts running away.

**Meanwhile...**

Elsword continues to talk to Raven, until they both see Aisha running away from Rena. Rena was still walking to her slowly.

"What's going on..?" Elsword asked.

"I don't know. But Aisha's in trouble. Rena must be angry." Raven said. Elsword nods. Aisha quickly gets to Raven and Elsword.

"Help me Eldork! She's gonna kill me!" Aisha said. Elsword shakes his head.

"No way. She's your problem." Elsword said. Aisha frowns then looks at Raven. She smiles.

"Hey Raven, want to see a pictur-"

"Okay okay, i'll help." Elsword interrupts Aisha's sentence. Aisha smiles.

"I highly doubt that Rena is gonna kill you though." Elsword said.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Rena screamed. Aisha screams out of terror.

"Please just help me!" Aisha screamed. Elsword frowns.

"Everything is gonna be okay. I'll talk to her okay?" Elsword said. Rena gets to them. Aisha screams and runs behind Elsword.

"Move out of the way, Elsword." Rena said. Elsword frowns.

"Sorry Rena. But Aisha was just acting like that because she was feeling... mixed emotions about losing her invitation." Elsword explained.

"Y-Yeah!" Aisha agreed.

"I guess. But don't you ever hit me again." Rena said. Aisha sighs out of relief and walks to Rena.

"I'm sorry Rena." Aisha said. She turns to Elsword and frowns.

"...Tha...Than... Thank... Thank you Eldork. Ugh. I never thought i'd use those words in one sentence." Aisha said. Elsword smiles.

"Yup. Now get out of here." Elsword said. Rena and Aisha walk away.

"Good job Elsword!" Raven said. He starts clapping for Elsword. Elsword smiles.

"Thanks, But school is about to end." Elsword said.

"Oh yeah, I have to race against a red haired girl... What was her name...? Elesis? That's right..." Raven said. Elsword gasps a little, recognizing his sister's name.

"Are you gonna race against my sister?" Elsword asked. Raven shrugs.

"Your sister? I guess so." Raven said. Elsword nods.

"Okay then. I'd like to watch, but i have to stay here with a teacher. See you later!" Elsword said. He starts walking away. Raven walks away as well. Raven walks to the gym, then walks to the running fields. He sees Elesis there, with her gym uniform on.

"There you are! I was about to fall asleep waiting for you." Elesis said. Raven smiles.

"Oh don't fall asleep, i'm here. So, are you ready?" Raven said. He puts his backpack down on the floor. Elesis nods and smiles.

"I've been waiting for this... Your time in the top is over! It's my time to shine!" Elesis screamed. Raven smiles and walks to the running field lines. He stands next to Elesis.

"Good luck." Raven said. He smiles then looks ahead. Elesis looks ahead as well. Then they both start running. Elesis starts running as fast as she could. Raven, not running as fast as he could, runs as fast as Elesis is. Then they both get near the finish line. Raven starts running a little faster. Elesis sees this.

"I'm not... Gonna lose..!" Elesis screamed. She starts running even faster than she thought she could. She gets ahead of Raven. Raven starts running as fast as he could to get to the finish line first. Then right when they were about to cross the finish line, Elesis collapses.

"Ugh!" She screamed. Raven stops running and turns to Elesis quickly.

"Are you okay!?" Raven screamed. Elesis nods, while trying to catch her breath.

"What are you doing...? Why are you helping me? You should just go win now.." Elesis said. Raven shakes his head.

"I'm sure you're more important then a stupid race." Raven said. Elesis looks up at Raven and starts blushing. Raven puts his hand out to help Elesis up. Elesis takes Raven's hand and gets up.

"Why did you collapse anyway?" Raven asked. Elesis frowns.

"Because i wanted to beat you, really badly." Elesis said. Raven gives Elesis a confused face, then smiles.

"Well we didn't finish the race yet. You can still win." Raven said. Elesis shakes her head.

"It doesn't feel right." Elesis said. Raven looks at Elesis with a confused face.

"Elesis, right? Uh.. Why do you want to beat me so badly?" Raven asked. Elesis glares at Raven.

"Because everyone says that you're the best! I wanted to prove them wrong, that i was the best! I always thought that you were a jerk, always thought that you were a wannabe! But...Now that i've met you... You're much nicer... Than i thought." Elesis said. Raven smiles.

"Thank you, but you don't have to push yourself so hard." Raven said. Elesis looks up at Raven.

"Why...? Why do you have to be so nice?" Elesis asked. Raven gives Elesis a confused face.

"Huh? I don't know to be honest. I don't like being too hard on people." Raven said. Elesis frowns.

"No, i mean nice to me. I hated you before! But... I might... I might like you now!" Elesis said. She starts to cry. Raven's eyes widen.

"Huh?"

"I might have fallen for you on the way of trying to catch up to you, okay?! I always denied it! I always told myself that you're terrible, that you're a jerk, but you're not! I like you okay!? I like you!" Elesis said. Raven smiles.

"And now i bet you think that i'm a-" Elesis was interrupted by Raven's kiss. Elesis gasps. Raven pulls away.

"Don't worry Elesis, i like you too. But you don't need to cry." Raven said. He smiles. Elesis nods and wipes her tears. She smiles.

"See? You look beautiful when you're not crying." Raven said.

"T-Thank you. But never tell anyone that i cried." Elesis said. Raven chuckles.

"Don't worry, i won't tell another soul." Raven said. Elesis starts walking ahead.

"Do you... Want to go get... Ice cream?" Elesis asked. Raven nods.

"Sure." Raven said. He smiles. He walks up to Elesis, and takes her hand. Elesis smiles.

**Meanwhile...**

"And don't be late again, or else you'll have extra homework!" A teacher told him as he left the classroom. Elsword waves the teacher goodbye. He begins walking through the hallway until he sees Banthus and his followers. He sees that Banthus has a note in his hands. Elsword gasps a little and approaches Banthus.

"Hey Banthus, What's that note you got there?" Elsword asked. Banthus smiles.

"Oh, its just an invitation to the magic school." Banthus said. Elsword's eyes widen.

"Why would they pick somebody like you?" Elsword asked.

"It's because i'm awesome. Now get out of my way." Banthus said. He begins to walk away. As soon as their backs were turned, Elsword steals the note away from Banthus's hands. Banthus turns around and glares at Elsword. Elsword starts to read it. He gasps.

"This isn't yours! This is Aisha's letter! I'm gonna bring it back to her!" Elsword screamed. Then a follower takes the note away from Elsword. Elsword gasps.

"You shouldn't care! You don't even like Aisha, you hate her!" Banthus said. Elsword turns his head away from Banthus. Then he turns his head back at Banthus and puts his fists up. He says nothing.

"Okay then fine. Attack!" Banthus screamed. His followers run at him.

**Meanwhile...**

"Okay guys... Its over. I don't think we'll be able to find it." Aisha said to Eve and Rena. They just finished asking a person if they've seen anything. They even tried Eve's plan, but the person that they threatened ran away. Aisha frowns.

"Sorry Aisha." Rena said.

"It's okay, you tried. I'm gonna go home now. Bye." Aisha said. She turns around and starts to walk to the exit of the school, leaving Rena and Eve. She gets to the exit and leaves. She walks slowly to her house, which was in Elder. The skies were gray, and no other sounds were being heard. It was pure peace and quiet. Aisha gets to her house and gets inside. She sits down on a couch, in her living room. Her living room had a table and a TV as well. The TV wasn't on. Aisha didn't feel like putting it on. Then a knock was heard on her door. She gets up and walks to it. She opens to door to see Elsword, with bruises all over his face and body. Aisha gasps.

"What happened!?" Aisha screamed.

"Banthus and his followers had your note. I beat them up and took it back. Here's your stupid invitation." Elsword gives Aisha a note. Aisha screams out of excitement and takes it.

"Thank you so much Eldor- Wait. This isn't mine." Aisha said. Elsword looks away from Aisha.

"This is yours, Elsword! You tried to erase your name, Which was done poorly, and you wrote my name on your own name! Why are you doing this?" Aisha asked. Elsword frowns and scratches his head.

"After i beat them up, Banthus ripped up your invitation and ran away. I decided to give you my invitation instead." Elsword said. Aisha gasps.

"What!? Why!? Don't you want to go to the school too? You should take it back, Elsword." Aisha said. She offers Elsword the note by putting it near him. Elsword puts his hand in the middle of it and pushes the note to Aisha. Aisha gasps again.

"No, you take it. I'm no good at magic, and you've been studying for it all your life. I want you to take it." Elsword said. Aisha began to cry. It started snowing.

"Why are you doing this for me? I thought you hated me.." Aisha said. Elsword shrugs.

"I don't know if i do anymore." Elsword said. It was quiet for a moment, They both look in each other's eyes. Snow started to fall. Aisha then hugs and kisses Elsword. Elsword gasps and his eyes widen. Aisha pulls away and smiles.

"Thank you so much Elsword. I'll never forget this." Aisha said. She begins to close the door.

"And i'm not sure if i hate you anymore too." Aisha said. She closes the door. Elsword puts his hand on his lips, with a astonished look on his face. He then walks away as the snow fell.

**The End.**

**This was one heck of a one shot, huh?**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
